charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
P. Russell
P. Russell (July 2nd, 1900 – February 17th, 1924) was a powerful good witch turned evil of the Warren Line. She possessed the power of Pyrokinesis and was lured to the dark side by her lover Anton, a warlock. Russell was killed by her cousins P. Baxter and P. Bowen. She is one of the past lives of Phoebe Halliwell . {“Pardon My Past”) Presumably, she may have been the daughter of Brianna Warren, niece of Philippa Warren and Lola Mack. It is extremely possible that her father was also magical as her power of Pyrokinesis is not a typical Warren power and all of her other relative, except P. Bowen, have a Warren power, though doubtful, he ,may have been demonic given the power type. However, Pyrokinesis, also known as Heat Generation, is a Wiccan power. (Something Wicca This Way Comes – Serena Fredrick, a good witch, killed by Jeremy possessed this power) Forename We know from epsiode 1x17 "That 70's Episode" that Patty Halliwell, mother of the Charmed Ones, named Phoebe after her favorite aunt. P. Russell (Past-Phoebe) couldn't have been around the time Patty was born, since she had already been killed by her cousins, leaving either P. Baxter or P. Bowen as the favorite Aunt Phoebe. We know, however, that Patty's grandmother is P. Baxter (Past-Piper) and she was the only one of the cousins who has a child (Penny/Grams) who in turn had Patty. She would hence have referred to Baxter as Grandma and Bowen as Aunt short for "Great Aunt", which would be her genealogical title in relation to Patty. Hence P. Bowen's forename must've been Phoebe and hence P. Russell must have been pearl, since she is the only possible aunt, great or otherwise, who's name began with a "P". Of course some may claim that an argument against P. Russell being "Aunt Pearl" lies in her evil nature. Why would P. Bowen or P. Baxter keep anything of hers in the Manor after the ordeal of killing their cousin. Conversely, she was only a cousin and so they probably weren't very close. And besides, why would they throw out a perfectly good couch? Especially being the practical, calculating and (in Bowen's case) cold (yet good) witches that they were. Therefore, with all arguments considered, P. Russell's forename must have definitely been Pearl and P. Bowen's was Phoebe. Powers & Abilities P. only had two known powers, the first and the most prominent being the power of Pyrokinesis. However, the only times we see her uses it is after her were tripled through the use of a potion made by the warlock Anton (in order to make is strong enough to counteract P. Bowen’s power of Cryokinesis ) so before that she could set objects alight through a focused look or stare or as seen previously with Selena Frederick through her fingertips. Afterwards with Anton and again in an impromptu attack on her cousins, she is seen to accurately throw streams of fire with ease. Her second power was Divination through the means of Crystallomancy. Although all witches can tell fortunes (through such things as tea leaves) crystal gazing is something which requires the "inner eyes" or talent. We see that she must've had this as a crystal ball was situated at her worktop desk from which she would do reading and such for people. She must've used this talent wisely as it advanced into the power of Premonition in her future life as Phoebe Lastly, being a witch turned warlock, she had all the basic powers of a witch such as Potion Making, Scrying and Spell Casting. She also had a protective amulet that made her immune to all forms of magic, like a crytsal cage Note Ultimately, as a member of the Warren line, P. Russell is or was born a good witch; it's just she was swayed to use her powers for evil. This is reflective of her future self Phoebe who was tempted several times by the lure of the darkside, however unlike Phoebe, P. Russell didn't have a familial bond or anyone to help her fight the lure of Anton. As a Warren, P. Russell would always be a witch, just one who made the mistake of using her powers for evil. See Also *P. Baxter *P. Bowen *Gordon Johnson Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Warlocks Category:Evils Vanquished